spintiresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Addons
Description Addons are vehicle parts and trailers in Spintires and MudRunner that add can add fuel, repair points, garage points, carry logs, move logs, allow additional addons to be used, add utility or just change the physical appearance of a vehicle. Spintires: The Original Game exclusive Addons: * Cabin Protection - Gives some protection from impacts to cabin. * Chained Wheels - Chains wrapped around rear wheels to improve traction offroad * Grabber - Hydraulic winch point that can be raised and lowered. Winch points for the K-700. MudRunner exclusive Addons: * Loader - A large pair of jaws can can be used to load logs.. or other small things into trucks and trailers. * Scout Trailer - Carries 200 repair points, Carries 1 garage points (added in Old-Timers DLC) Addons present in both Spintires games: * Crane support - Two welded bars with a U-shaped platform used to hold up a crane * Fireproof Exhaust - Engine exhaust system mounted under the front of the cab. So if a backfire occurs, its not likely to ignite fuel cisterns or semi trailers. * Fuel cistern - A large tank that can carry 1400 liters of fuel. * Fuel semi trailer - A large tanker trailer that can hold 4200 liters of fuel. (Trailer hitch required!) * Fuel trailer - A small pull behind trailer that can carry 1600 liters of fuel. * Garage parts - A tent that carries 2 garage points. * Garage Semi Trailer - A big semi trailer that carries 4 garage points. (Trailer Hitch Required!) * Garage Trailer - A pull behind mini house on a railroad car that carries 2 Garage points. * Log Carriage - A log bed that can carry 3 load points. * Log Carrier - A metal platform with two vertical log guiding bars on a swivel joint and a hitch for a cart. * Log Carrier With Crane - A metal platform with a crane and anchors along with two vertical log guiding bars on a swivel joint and a hitch for a cart. * Log Carriage Carriage - A log bed with a crane and anchors that holds 3 load points. * Long Log Cart - A long cart with a T-hitch with motor and hinge in cart which allows it to fold on the back of the truck. It carries 6 load points. (Log Carrier Required!) * Medium Log Cart - A short cart with a ring hitch that carries 4 load points. (Log Carrier Or Log Carrier With Crane Required!) * Short Log Trailer - A wooden bed trailer with wooden sides with a ring hitch that carries 3 load points. * Spare Wheel - A spare wheel holder and box next to it up against the cabin that carries 100 repair points. * Trailer Hitch - A large hitch that is used to install semi trailers. * Utility Attachment - A large structure placed on the back of the truck which carries 600 repair points and 1 garage points. * Utility Semi Trailer - A large trailer that carries 1200 repair points. (Trailer Hitch Required!) * Utility Trailer - A large pull behind trailer that carries 600 repair points.